1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to prosthetic feet. More particularly, the present invention relates to prosthetic feet with an oblique attachment angle.
2. Related Art
Many individuals have lost a limb for various reasons including war, accident, or disease. In most instances these individuals are not only able to live relatively normal lives, but physically active lives as well. Often times, these individuals are aided in their everyday lives by a prosthetic limb. The objective of prosthesis is to provide an artificial limb that simulates the function and natural feel of the replaced limb.
With respect to prosthetic feet, the development of a functional and natural artificial foot has been limited only by material and imagination. Many designs have attempted to copy the anatomy of the foot or simulate its actions by replacing the bones and muscle with various mechanical components. Other designs have departed radically from mere anatomical copying or mechanical simulation by replacing the entire foot with an energy storage element, such as a spring. As the user steps onto the foot, the user's weight compresses the spring. As the user moves forward, the user's weight comes off the foot and the energy stored in the spring is used to propel the user forward.
In addition, the performance of these energy storing feet has been altered in various ways, such as by using multiple springs in various configurations, using bladders or resilient materials disposed between various elements, and using multiple springs that deflect at different intervals of foot deflection to add resistance.
As described above, such energy-storing prosthetic feet typically have either a J-shape or a C-shape configuration or profile. The J-shape feet have a vertical attachment section, while the C-shaped feet have a horizontal attachment section. While the vertical attachment section of the J-shape feet can be relatively long, depending on the length of the residual limb of the amputee, the horizontal attachment section of the C-shape feet tend to be relatively short, due to the constraint of having the prosthetic foot contained in a general outline of a natural foot. It will be appreciated that the shape and dimensions of the foot can affect or limit the performance or bending characteristics of the foot.